Let him go
by Castiel-SPN156-Dean
Summary: Castiel aimera toujours Dean mais il doit penser à lui maintenant.. OS se situant dans la saison 9 !SPOILERS!


_En attendant la suite de mes fics je vous propose un petit os qui vient de me passer par la tête. Il se situe dans la saison 9 donc _

**!ATTENTION SPOILERS ! **

* * *

Castiel était maintenant humain. Depuis quelques mois , il vivait comme un habitant de la Terre. Lorsqu'il avait chuté , il avait tout perdu ses frères , ses sœurs , le paradis… Il n'avait rien , il n'était rien.. Juste un ancien angelot à qui on avait volé la grâce et qui était maintenant pourchassé dans tous le pays par ses frères. Il était traqué de partout. Il avait trouvé refuge dans une petite supérette éloignée de la ville. Il ne se rappelle plus vraiment comment il avait réussi à trouver cet emploi, alors qu'il errait en recherche d'un toit il avait suivi la lumière au loin sur la route. Quand il était arrivé c'était une petit magasin qu'il lui faisait face, il était rentré tout trempé dans ce dernier. La gérante l'avait tous de suite repéré, Tessa lui proposa rapidement de travailler pour elle. Elle était en manque d'effectifs apparemment et recherchait toute personne motivée , Castiel avait tout de suite accepté. Quelques mois plus tard , alors qu'il était bien installé dans son emploi , il avait vu dans le journal une affaire intéressante pour ces jeunes amis chasseurs , sans perdre de temps il avait contacté Dean. Ce dernier débarqua à l'improviste dans le magasin , demandant son aide. Le nouvel humain avait accepté de le suivre mais pas de se battre. Pour la première fois de sa vie , il avait peur . Et il avait bien raison , il avait failli se faire tuer. Avec beaucoup de maladresse Dean s'était excusé de l'avoir jeté dehors. Castiel l'avait simplement regardé muet. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler , que Dean l'ait mis à la porte l'avait beaucoup blessé. Intérieurement , il avait espéré pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Dean. Il voulait le voir le matin en se levant et le soir en se couchant, il espérait partager d'autres choses avec le chasseur que les monstres , les anges et les morts mais ce dernier lui avait demandé de partir. Ce jour-là, Castiel comprit que Dean ne l'aimait pas. Et le pire dans tous cela , c'est que malgré tous cela Castiel continuait de l'aimer, il aurait du le détester de l'avoir fait souffrir en le jetant dehors seul , cela aurait été tellement plus facile. Mais son cœur n'en faisait qu'a sa tête, il avait quitté à pas lent la voiture du jeune Winchester. Il l'avait regardé une dernière fois tristement avant de retourner dans sa nouvelle vie d'humains

Sans nouvelle de Dean , ni de Sam , Castiel vivait pleinement sa vie. En trois mois , il s'était passé beaucoup de choses. Il travaillait toujours à la supérette et depuis quelques semaines , il habitait dans un appartement avec une femme. Notre ancien ange avec rencontré Stacy à la supérette justement. La jeune femme était arrivée un jour en pleurs dans le magasin. L'ex-ange s'était alors approché et lui avait simplement tendu un mouchoir, entre ses larmes la brune lui avait sourit. Il lui avait propose de boire une canette , elle avait rigolé et avait accepté. Tranquillement ils s'étaient installés non loin du comptoir, ils burent une canette et parlèrent pendant des heures. A la fin de la soirée , Stacy avait simplement dit

- J'ai très envie de te revoir Castiel.

Castiel avait alors accepte , âpres tout il devait bien vivre maintenant. Et ils étaient revus plusieurs fois. Au cinquième rendez vous , ils avaient finis la soirée dans un parc. Alors qu'ils marchaient l'un à coté de l'autre , Stacy avait saisi la main de Castiel. Il s'était alors arrêté et avait regardé leurs mains entremêlées. Lorsque il avait regardé sa compagne elle rougissait.

- Ca ne te déranges pas ? _demanda-t-elle nerveuse._

- Non...

L'assistante sociale s'était alors mise sur la pointe des pieds et l'avait embrassé tendrement sur les lèvres. Après quelques minutes d'hésitations , Castiel avait répondu au baiser. Lorsqu'elle avait approfondi le baiser , il s'était laisser faire , lorsqu'elle avait emmené chez elle , il avait laissé faire, lorsqu'elle s'était dirigé vers sa chambre il l'avait laissé faire et quand elle lui avait proposé de venir vivre chez elle , il avait simplement dit oui. Avec Stacy tout était tellement facile , la brune éprouvait des sentiments pour lui alors pourquoi s'en aller ? Pour la première fois de sa vie quelqu'un l'aimait. Mais il devait avouer qu'il éprouvait un petit quelque chose pour elle mais il ne l'aimerait jamais assez parce qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre dans le cœur. Il aimait et aimerait toujours Dean quoi qu'il puisse se passer. Mais il était heureux avec Stacy , la brune l'aimait sans condition sans barrière et lui aussi l'aimait.

Leur cohabitation se passait merveilleusement bien , l'ex-ange avait rapidement pris ses marques dans l'appartement de la jeune femme. Il était maintenant bien installé dans sa vie et l'aimait comme cela.

C'était un jeudi lorsque cela arriva, quelle ironie du sort. Il rentrait à la maison après sa journée à la superette. Chargé de sachet en plastique , Castiel partit directement dans la cuisine.

- Stacy , suis rentré. _Cria-t-il._

La Stacy en question arriva dans la cuisine. Elle embrassa son petit ami puis l'aida à ranger les achats.

- Ca été ta journée ? _demanda Castiel._

- Oui très bien et la tienne.

- Oui

- Oh au fait un gars a téléphoné tous à l'heure sur ton portable , tu l'avais oublié ici.

- C'était qui ?

- Euh.. Dan ou un truc du genre…

- Dean ? _posa-t-il subitement._

- Oui c'est ca

- Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? _questionna-t-il nerveusement._

- Avoir de tes nouvelles

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Ben je lui ai dit que tu allais bien que tu vivais avec moi etc…

- Et qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

- Rien il a raccroché

C'est sur cette phrase que la jeune assistante quitta la pièce. Castiel resta seul dans la cuisine , il posa ses mains sur le plan de travail. Il aurait tellement voulu lui parler et il aurait pu si il n'avait pas oublié cette saloperie de téléphone. Dean appelait pour avoir de SES nouvelles et c'était Stacy qui avait répondu. Le chasseur n'appellerait plus à présent ! Il partit en direction du salon et s'empara du portable , que devait-il faire ? Lui retéléphoner ? Non il ne pouvait pas déranger le Winchester qui était surement sur une chasse… Mais si il avait passé un coup de fil c'est qu'il s'intéressait quand même à lui non ? C'est son cœur qui craqua le premier, il composa rapidement le numéro.. Un bip se fit entendre , nerveux comme jamais Castiel se mordait les ongles … Après plusieurs secondes , il tomba sur la messagerie.. Il raccrocha sans laisser de message..

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Le lendemain, Castiel se leva du pied gauche. Stacy était déjà au travail depuis deux heures elle avait laissé des croissants. Il se lava rapidement les dents , prit un croissant et partit de suite au boulot. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente, il avait veillé son gsm toute la soirée. Il ne l'avait pas quitté un seul instant au cas ou Dean rappellerait mais il ne le fit pas. C'est du pas lourd que le brun se dirigea vers son lieu de travail. Aujourd'hui , il n'avait envie de rien ! Il avait rate peut être sa seule chance de parler avec Dean ! Il se prépara un café , qu'il but rapidement. Il se mit en suite à son poste attendant les clients.

Il s'ennuyait beaucoup , il n'avait jamais beaucoup de gens le lundi. Cela faisait 5 heures qu'il était la et seulement 6 personnes avaient passé la porte. Mais depuis c'était le désert , il prit un journal et lut la première page. Tellement concentré dans sa lecture , il n'entendit pas la petit cloche retentir. Il vit quelqu'un stationner devant la caisse , tout en pliant délicatement le papier il se dirigea vers le comptoir. Il releva les yeux tout en souriant a son nouveau client. Il sursauta surpris lorsqu'il vit Dean lui faire face. Ce dernier par rapport à la dernière fois ne souriait pas , au contraire Dean avait l'air fatigué et triste. Triste ? Oh mon dieu , est ce que Sam était blessé ou pire mort ?

- Dean, il y a un problème , Sam va bien ?

- Tu m'as plus vu depuis des mois et tu me demandes comment va Sam ? _demanda Dean sur les nerfs_

- Oui bien sur que je m'inquiète…

- Tu t'inquiète ? _répéta-t-il sarcastiquement._

- Oui.. _répondit-il gentiment en ne percevant pas la pointe d'ironie._

- Pff n'importe quoi , cela avait pas l'air de te déranger de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de nous.

- Quoi mais … Tu ne m'as pas appelé non plus Dean .. J'ai voulu le faire plusieurs fois mais..

- Ouais.. C'est ca..

- Mais je t'assure Dean ..

- T'inquiète j'ai compris tu as ta petite vie maintenant , une nana , une belle maison , tu n'as plus rien a foutre des deux grosses merdes de Winchester…

- Mais ce n'est pas cela du tout Dean tu sais bien que vous comptez pour moi…..

- Je sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu..

- Tu m'as jeté dehors Dean ! _s'énerva-t-il._

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé .. _se dépita-t-il_

- Oui et je t'ai pardonné même si je n'aurais pas du..

Il y a eu un blanc dans la pièce. Ils ne se quittaient pas du regard.

- C'était une mauvaise idée j'aurais pas du venir.._conclu Dean._

Il tourna le dos à son partenaire et sortit dehors. Castiel n'attendit pas une seconde et passa la porte à son tour. Dean marchait assez rapidement mais il le rattrapa sans problème. Arrivé à sa hauteur il le prit par le bras tout en lui parlant.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me tourner le dos encore une fois ! _se fâcha Castiel._ Tu sais un truc que je n'arrive pas a comprendre pourquoi est ce que tu es venu me sauver l'autre fois ! Tu m'a cherché pour ensuite me laisser tomber tu aurais du me laisser mourir !

Dean le repoussa violemment et l'empoigna par les pans des sa veste de travail. Dean montrait une telle colère que qui conque aurait eu peur de l'affronter et aurait baissé le regard , Castiel n'en fit qu'a sa tête.

- Vas-y frappes-moi tu en meurs d'envie.

Il lui lança un regard de défi. Il ne s'attendit pas au geste qui arriva. Dean s'empara furieusement de son visage et l'embrassa sauvagement. Castiel resta surpris quelques instants, alors qu'il répondait au baiser , Dean s'éloigna aussi violemment qu'il avait pris ses lèvres. Il lui lança un dernier regard rempli de colère avant de lui tourner le dos encore une fois comme d'habitude Dean prit la fuite. C'est d'une démarche furieuse que Castiel lui courut âpres encore une fois.

- Tu va me laisser comme ca ! Tu es vraiment qu'un lâche ! Ou tu va ? _cria-t-il._

- Qu'est ce que ca peut te faire ! On n'est pas paxe !

- Non mais je t'aime et tu le sais très bien !

Dean s'arrêta net, il resta figé sur le milieu du parking. Castiel s'approcha lentement de lui, comme si il était un animal blessé. Il lui toucha délicatement l'épaule et le retourna. Dean ne voulait pas affronter son regard et gardait les yeux obstinément rivé sur le sol.

- Je peux pas Cas , je…

- Tu ne peux pas quoi ?

- Je … Je suis pas … gay

- Tu ne m'aimes pas ? _demanda-t-il amèrement._

- Je sais pas… Je suis … perdu..

- Dean.. si tu ne m'aimes pas tu dois me laisser vivre ma vie …

- J'y arrives pas … si tu savais comme cela m'a mis en rogne quand cette fille a répondu au téléphone..

- Dean je suis humain maintenant et même si je t'aime et je crois que je t'aimerais toujours je ne vais pas passer ma vie seul.. Je mourrais de chagrin..

- Je suis désolé… Je … C'est égoïste..

- Oui effectivement… Tu dois me laisser partir.. Si tu as un tant soit peu de sentiments à mon égard tu dois me laisse vivre ma vie..

- Je… J'ai besoin de toi Cas..

- Si tu me dis je ne partirais jamais Dean et je serais tous le temps triste..

- Tu seras triste avec moi ? _posa-t-il dépité._

- Je serais avec toi mais pas réellement , t'aimer me fais souffrir parce que tu ne m'aimeras sans doute jamais comme moi je t'aime..

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? _murmura l'ainé ému._

- Dis moi que tu ne m'aimes pas et que je ne dois pas espérer. Ca m'aidera.

- Je.. te considère comme un frère rien de plus Cas…

- Merci. _Dit-il tristement.._

Castiel sourit tristement , il pouvait maintenant vivre sa vie en paix. Il aimerait toujours Dean mais lui jamais. Il osa glisser un petit baiser sur la bouche du chasseur avant de repartir vers le magasin. C'est le cœur alourdi de tristesse qu'il passa la porte de la superette , une page venait de se tourner. Il ne vit pas Dean s'anéantir et retenir ses larmes. Le Winchester partit rapidement en direction de l'Impala , il s'installa au volant. Il retint du mieux qu'il put les traitresses qui voulaient passer le parage des ses paupières. C'est mieux ainsi , je suis un poison pour les gens que j'aime. _Pensa-t-il._ C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'il démarra sa voiture. Il enfouit ses sentiments au plus profond de lui et il espérait qu'avec le temps , il oublierait. C'était mieux ainsi , il méritait d'avoir une vie normale même si ce n'était pas avec lui qu'il la partagerait.

* * *

_And we stop :D_

_Alors vos avis ? Je sais c'est pas un fluffy mais je voulais un peu changer j'espere quand meme que cela vous a plu._


End file.
